


we love you (even if you might be crazy)

by hey_mickey



Series: Love is Crazy [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Heard A Rumor There's No Incest, I have way too many wips, Kidnapping, No one does though, Vomit Mentions?, but it can be read as standalone, help me, no beta we die like ben, sorta?, this is a sequel, uhhh, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_mickey/pseuds/hey_mickey
Summary: One month ago, the newly reformed Umbrella Academy vanished off the face of the planet. Almost a year earlier, Allison Hargreeves had gotten married.How are these events connected?Only the Umbrella Academy knows, and no one knows where they are.a sequel to i love you (even if you drive me crazy)





	1. Right Back [Into the Fray]

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend reading the first part before reading this one, but hey you do you my friend!
> 
> TUA is the first fandom I've been in where I feel I can actually write a lot of the stuff i think of, so I'm milking it.
> 
> I have a problem

Picking up a rock and scratching another mark on the wall wasn’t something Vanya Hargreeves had planned on doing a month ago. But, here she was, stuck in a room reminiscent of the one she’d destroyed almost a year ago when discovering her powers. The one Five had been trapped in and the one where she’d ripped the vault door off its hinges and chucked it at her father’s face. It had been satisfying in the end, but still.

She’d been here for almost 30 days, exactly 26 days, according to the slashes in her wall. But it was entirely possible it had been longer than that, because of the erratic schedule on which she was given food. She only marked up her wall when she as given dinner. 

The man (or woman, she couldn’t tell) who’d set the mushed up peas in front of her turned to leave, but Vanya decided to go for it, “Why are you keeping us here?”

They don’t answer, instead closing the soundproofed door in her face, leaving her to her mushed peas and claustrophobia. Great. Just what she needed, more trauma. 

At least she knew relatively where she was, trapped in Commission headquarters in 1953, but the few times she’d been pulled out of her cell, the walls of the Commission had spiraled around her and she’d sank to her knees.

She hadn’t seen any of her siblings in a month, something that wouldn’t have seemed too strange a year ago, but now, after living in close proximity to all of them, it was too quiet. She missed the yelling and the other stupid fights about random things that echoed through the halls at night. The new pulse she’d begun to feel in her ears after she’d discovered her powers a year ago made it hard to sleep with all the noise, but now in the silence of the Commission, she’d had a worse time getting to sleep than ever. 

Vanya had grown used to the lull of her sibling’s heartbeats at night as they slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

She couldn’t hear anything through the walls of the prison she was in. And it terrified her.

She hoped her siblings were doing better than she was.

They probably weren’t, if she was honest with herself and that freaked her out more than she’d like to admit. Especially since she’d recognized the man standing next to the woman in the black dress. It was Leonard, the guy from the bus station, who’d made creepy remarks towards her. The look on his face was now forever etched into her mind.

He’d looked downright sadistic.

Five had collapsed from the gas that they’d been hit with first, overpowered. Vanya had tried to help, bending down to pick up her brother. But the gas had filled her lungs before she could, sending her spiraling towards the floor.

She wondered if the others had escaped. 

She hoped they did.

But in the meantime, she had Five to worry about.

And herself, she supposed.

* * *

“KLAUS!”

“KLAUS!”

“KLLLAAUUSSS!”

Klaus moaned from the hard cement floor where he’d collapsed the previous night. His head hurt, his everything hurt. The floor pressed against his cheek was ice-cold and chilled him to the bone. His head pounded like it used to when he passed out on the floor of clubs, but this time it was in a more raw and horrible way.

He opened his eyes to be faced with his worst nightmare. The old stones with the names of long-dead people in them, the cement walls coated in thin white scratches from young nails as though someone had tried to dig their way out of the building. He knew that.. Because that person had been him..

Tears fell down his cheeks as Klaus realized for the 26th time, that he was back in the mausoleum. Why was he here? When did he get here? 

“Klaus!” screamed the swirl of the ghosts around him, “KLAUS!”

The noise rattled his teeth and pounded through his skull, Klaus had to slap his hands over his ears just to hear himself think straight. Well, technically not straight…The thought of his sexuality coming up in the torture chambers of his childhood was so mind-numbingly hilarious that Klaus actually laughed out loud.

“Klaus!” shouted a voice that wasn’t as aching or awful as the others. Klaus turned towards it, trying to see the ghost that wasn’t as loud as the other screaming voices. A man- no boy, no teen- stood next to him, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

“Can you hear me?” He asked softly, eyes warm with concern, “Klaus, can you hear me?”

Klaus blinked at him, his mind slurred and blurry, trying to recall the name of the guy. But, since he had no one else to rely on, he simply nodded.

“Good,” the guy said, leaning down to be on Klaus’ level, “I want you to look at me and only me, alright?”

“Ok” whispered Klaus, hands still plastered to his ears.

The guy nodded again, “Ok, ok, Do you know where we are?”

“The mausoleum,” Klaus said, swinging his head in a daze to take in his surroundings, “I’m back in the mausoleum.” He turned to the guy who had his hand outstretched with a small smile, “And you’re Ben?”

The guy--his brother, Ben--snorted, “Yea. Hey, do you remember what happened?”

Klaus, unable to speak for fear of just breaking down, simply shook his head and Ben scoffed, “Ok, I can work with this. Just, sit down and I’ll explain everything. Just,” He paused, licking his lips, “Just sit and listen. You don’t need to talk, ok?” There’s a certain edge to his voice, as if he’d had to explain this numerous times before. He blinked slowly at Ben’s tired face, can ghosts get tired?

“Alright.” He said, barely able to hear his own voice over the screeching of the ghosts around him.

Ben sighed, “We got gassed by Five’s psycho time co-worker and a creepy dude.”

Klaus almost took his hands off his ears, unsure if he’d heard his brother correctly, “Time co-worker? Pretty sure her name is like… Hands or something.”

“The Handler,” Ben clarified dryly.

“Right.”

“So what else has happened since then?” asked Klaus, trying to maintain a pleasant voice despite the circumstances, Ben rolled his eyes, “Those bastards put you back in the mausoleum. You keep blacking out whenever it gets too loud.”

He glowered at a couple of spirits that were inching closer to Klaus, “They’re afraid of me. But, whenever I leave to try and find the others, they come for you.”

“Then why don’t you just stay here,” Klaus asked faintly, eyeing a disembodied little boy, “Like a good brother.”

“You keep asking me to go check on our siblings and I have no idea where they are.” Ben threw up his arms in irritation, before realizing how scared Klaus is. He knelt down next to him, his arms glowing softly blue as he wrapped Klaus in a cold hug. 

“I’ll stay here for a bit.”

“Good."

* * *

Luther was incredibly, incredibly cramped. The room he was in pressed against his swollen muscles and the dim lighting didn’t really do much for his weak eyes. He groaned, trying to get comfortable in the room. 

He was a failure of a brother. Five had warned them that the Commission might be coming for them, so they had anonymously decided to go after the Commission first. It had ended in disaster. And now, he was trapped in the most suffocating room possible, his body pressed against the floor and walls and weights trapping him down. 

So basically, hell.

He wondered where his siblings were, how they were doing and if they were in a much pain as he was, with weights shoving them down to the floor and trapping them in the most suffocating, claustrophobic rooms possible. Then he realized that they were probably all getting their own exclusive punishments, quite similar to something Dad would pull.

And then with a jolt, he remembered the man standing next to Five’s old boss, the Handler. Vanya had known him, he recalled, she’d screamed his name.. Leonardo? Licardo? Leonard?

Leonard, he decided, It was Leonard. Leonard had a grin on his face, twisted and sick, like he’s watching all his childhood dreams come true. The Handler had simply looked smug, her eyes cold as she watched them on the floor, her gaze fixed on Five’s body.

It had filled him with rage, he remembered, seeing his siblings on the floor knocked out from the amount of gas that had filled the room. He’d fallen asleep last, the amount of air he could take in allowing him to stay awake the longest.

He’d wanted to grab Leonard’s little pea face and squish it between his fingers, before he blacked out.

And then he did black out.

And now he was here. In this room. Trapped. And alone.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it, after all he’d been alone in the house with just Mom, who was a robot, Dad, who wouldn't interact with him unless it was necessary and Pogo, who obeyed Dad’s words to a tee. After a year, he’d realized just how awful and lonely it was. After a year of living with Klaus, Ben and Five, the silence was jarring.

He kept waiting for a scream or something to burst into flames or Five’s loud prepubescent voice calling Klaus an idiot. 

He’s vaguely disappointed when he doesn’t hear anything.

* * *

Allison was suffering. Her stomach was in knots and she felt absolutely sick. Also, she couldn’t talk.

There was a gag around her mouth.

This in itself is not that unusual, Allison was an ex-superhero and she’d been in a fair amount of hostage situations before. And normally, with her brand of superpowers, the first thing a kidnapper would do with her was gag her, that seemed like the smartest move to stop her rumors.

It became so frequent that Allison had actually figured out how the break apart some of the gags to escape. But this gag was unusual to her in one very specific fact, It was chained to a collar on her neck, because that’s a thing that could happen.

These Commission people are smart, she relented, very smart. 

God her stomach hurt. She felt like she was about to throw up. Her eyes trailed down and around the room she was in, a nice simple pure white room with a small cot. There was no place where she could just… let it out.

Choking on her own bile, Allison leaned over in the corner, rubbing at her stomach and letting the silent tears drip down her face. She needed to be home. She needed to be with Patrick, she couldn’t be here, in a prison. Allison twisted her wedding ring, trying to calm herself down. 

She didn’t know where she was. Five had told them that the Commission existed outside of time, right? So there was a possibility to get back to Patrick with barely any days gone.

It had only been a month of being trapped here. She only had six left, right?

Six left before she’d have a lot more problems than being trapped in a prison.

* * *

His knives were gone. That’s what he was most pissed about. He’d had his kit of knives ever since he was a kid and now, they were gone. 

Also his siblings could be in serious danger. Five had made it clear that the Commission were people to be afraid of and now, they were captured by said Commission. And Diego couldn’t do anything about it because he was trapped in a straitjacket.

He couldn’t breathe. 

Which was ironic because he didn’t really need to breathe anyways, but still the feeling of the jacket tightening around his lungs was there. Diego wheezed, trying to take as much air into his lungs as possible. His whole body shuddered with the effort. 

He hated feeling like this. 

It reminded him of the multiple hours he’d spent in the base of the water tank, pounding on the glass and begging Dad to let him out. His father had never listened to him and he’d never expected him to.

He wasn’t Number One, after all. Diego swallowed, trying to bury his childish resentment of Luther. His brother didn’t deserve that, after the whole monkey thing. It had been a year since their reconciliation, after all, he thought he’d be over it.

But it was stupid to think that, because he knew that one year wasn’t enough to bury the hatchet and move on. It didn’t stop knee-jerk reactions like the burst of rage whenever Vanya complained or the flinch whenever the words “I heard a rumor” were spoken. It didn’t stop him from staring at Five or Ben, wishing they were actually there for a split second before remembering that they actually were. It didn’t stop him from hiding his cash and knick-knacks so Klaus wouldn’t steal them for drugs.

They were broken but trying. 

At least Dad was still in a coma. If he ever woke up again, Diego would send him back into oblivion himself. 

He knew the others would help him do it.

The thought of his family trying to send Reginald back into a coma together and bickering the entire time is enough to make him smile, even though he can barely breathe.

* * *

This was starting to get annoying. First, it had been Klaus, who’d shoved him out of the way during a random Commission invasion, then that dumbass lady at the supermarket who’d patted his hair and called him, “adorable,” then every single waiter who’d offered him a kids menu. Five was sick and tired of his own body, especially now.

He’d be the first to admit that having a child’s body again had more positives in the long run than negatives. He’d gotten all his teeth back, and the constant back pains were now a distant memory, but the sheer embarrassment and anger at being restricted to five feet with a squeaky puberty voice made him want to gag himself.

He was even more pissed now that he was locked in  _ another electric chair.  _ Five had barely been able to shout a warning to the others about the gas, before his stupid lungs had decided to just  _ breathe. _ God, he was pissed.

Five was in the middle of fuming and cussing out the Handler when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror that the walls of his prison were made out of. The apocalypse had no mirrors, he’d never seen his own reflection at age fourteen. So when he’d gotten back home, sometimes he’d stare at himself in the mirror, just taking it all in.

Five blinked. His reflection blinked back. He turned his head away in disgust.

He was supposed to be focusing, trying to escape. There was an almost 100% percent chance his siblings were long gone by now, which was good, less people to worry about. They were probably expecting him any day now, just like they had for eleven years.

Five made a promise that they’d never have to wait that long for him again.

His thoughts are interrupted by the clack of the door sliding open and the sight of one red heel stepping into the room.


	2. The [Family] Footage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just establishing some things before the real plot begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fought my way through two massive headaches, the entire Hannah Montana soundtrack and all of Melanie Martinez’s new album to write this confused, jumbled mess of a chapter.
> 
> This is probably the worst thing ever, but i can’t look at this document anymore

“Hello Five,” the Handler said cheerily as she sauntered into the mirror-covered room, “How are you today?”

“Just peachy,” Five replied, forcing a grim smile back.

“That’s good!” The Handler stopped moving so that she was standing in front of the chair Five was strapped into. She sneered at him, her red painted lips curled, “I’m glad you’re feeling good.”

Five rolled his eyes, “Can we stop with this? I know why you’re here.”

“You shouldn’t frown so much,” She changed the topic, keeping the false warmth in her tone, “It might stick there.”

“You must've learned from experience, then.” he tried to shoot back, but it was a weaker retort han he normally did. The Handler must’ve sensed it too, because her chin lifted ever so slightly higher. Her blue eyes glinted like a predator spotting their prey. 

“You’ve caused quite a ruckus,” she continued, “You messed up the entire timeline. I’ve had to let so many people go because of it,” she shook her head, clicking her tongue, “You’ve improved recruitment by almost 23%. You should be proud, Number Five.”

Five sighed, blinking some dust out of his eyes, shifting in his restraints,“What do you really want?”

“You wound me,” The Handler placed a sharp-nailed hand to her chest, “I was trying to have a simple business discussion with you.”

She stopped talking, eyes trained on Five, like she expected him to reply. When he didn’t she sighed again, “You’re no fun.”

“Maybe living in the apocalypse for 45 years depleted my sense of fun,” He said dryly, with a slight puff of his nose, “But that’s a possibility.”

“I told you that if we had gotten you earlier that the timeline would’ve been messed up,” The Handler said with a tone of scolding a petulant child, which she sort of was.

“You’re no fun,” he quoted back at her. The Handler didn’t even flinch. 

“I suppose we could go straight to the real business,” The Handler straightened herself, “But I did try.”

She began to move again, circling around him as a tiger would. Her eyes glinted supernaturally. Five kept his gaze straight ahead towards his own reflection, he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of forcing his head around to keep her in his line of sight. It showed nerves, and he wasn’t nervous. The lump in his throat got the slightest bit bigger. 

“Your siblings are still here, in case this goes awry.” The Handler informed him, her slow circle had put her behind him when she spoke, “I know you, Five.You won’t do anything rash with their lives in danger.”

It took every ounce of strength he had left to stop himself from hurling all five feet of himself in the direction of the Handler’s voice and ripping her throat out. Five let out a shaky breath and kept his eyes forward. He envisioned Mr. Pennycrumb’s dumb face, staring at the long list of equations on his wall as if he could understand it. His lips twitched. 

“The apocalypse is inevitable,” the Handler drawled from behind his peripheral vision, “and we still have time. In fact, unlike you, we have all the time in the world.”

“So I am going to make you an offer, Number Five,”

Before Five can stop himself, he replied, “And you couldn’t propose this plan to me a month ago?”

The Handler was still behind him, so he couldn't see her reaction, but there’s no hesitation in her reply, “No.”

“Fair enough,” He blinked again, eyes staring at his own fourteen year-old face, “What is the offer?”

“We can make you a new body,” She said. There’s an odd tone in her voice that he can’t decipher, but that’s hardly important compared to what she actually said to him. He could feel the laugh building in his throat until he couldn’t hold it in anymore, bursting into laughter.

When he finally calmed down enough to speak, he finally turned his head to see the Handler behind him, “Do you actually think that that’s what I want? A new body?”

She’s silent, something that’s more telling than a reply. He laughed again.

“You really do know me, don’t you.” He said, letting his gaze fall back onto his fourteen year old form’s face. It was ridiculous that she thought that, a new body resembling the one he’d been forced to live years alone in and killed numerous people in. The body that he’d destroyed himself with overdrinking and malnourishment.

If you’d asked him a year ago, he would’ve accepted the offer. But, now, after numerous therapy sessions and deep talks with his siblings long into the night that often ended in tears, Five had come to terms with it.

His old body, aged fifty-eight years, was nothing but a mess of scars and bad memories of loneliness, desperation, and some of the darkest moments he’d ever felt in his long life. His new one, aged fourteen, was a mess of scars and all the good with them. The one on his knee from tripping over the twenty foot bathrobe Klaus had insisted on wearing, the slice out of his hand when he’d ‘accidently’ caught one of Diego’s blades, the bruise on his elbow that refused to heal after Luther knocked him into a banister.

“You can’t be happy like this,” The Handler said, interrupting his laughter. She had remained silent during his outburst, so he’d almost forgotten she was there. Keyword being almost.

“Oh, but I am,” he smiled, breathless, “You should keep talking.”

He can practically hear the frown in the Handler’s voice, “Well, Number Five. Just remember the offer still stands if you want it.” Her heels click on the floor and he watched the back of her dress go out the door. 

He can’t stop smiling.

* * *

The door opened erratically throughout the day, as per usual. Vanya counted the number of times on her fingers, when she ran out, she would start over. The number was 3 when the door opened this time. She put up a fourth finger

The person who had been feeding her came in with another pile of mushed peas, she was getting sick of looking at them. When the peas were set in front of her, instead of thanking the person as she typically did, she slapped it across the room with her powers. The person watched as peas flew onto the walls of the chamber she was in, a couple of peas even landed on their face.

She watched with fascination as the peas dripped off the Commission person’s mask. They heaved a sigh, before lifting their hands up to their face and then took off their mask. Vanya stared. The person, man, they were a guy, gave her an awkward grin and wave and her heart went cold at the sight of his face.

“Leonard.” She exhaled, staring at the man in the face. His scruffy beard had grown out a bit, which she instantly hated. He gave her a dopey grin that would’ve been cute if she was a total idiot, “The one and only.”

“Fuck off,” She spat at him, her voice a bit hoarse from disuse. Leonard simply shook his head at her, “Can’t do that, Vanya. I’m trying to figure out why you won’t eat your peas.”

“I’m not going to eat them because every time I see them, I now think of your face,” She snapped, scooting a bit backwards to put some distance between herself and Leonard’s crazy grin.

Leonard’s smile widened, “That’s sweet of you.”

Her brows furrowed in fury, “That was not a compliment at all. Just leave.”

“Don’t you want to know what’s happening with your siblings,” Leonard said, his voice soft and gentle as though he was chatting to a good friend, “I bet you do.”

Her hasty retreat is broken by his words, “What.. do you mean?”

He laughed, “If I tell you what the Handler’s doing, will you let me talk to you again?”

“Absolutely not,” She said with a frown, “I’m not talking to you.”

“Well,” He pulled away from her, rising to his feet, “Just think about it. I promise it’ll be worth your while.”

She resisted to urge to spit at his retreating back with utter contempt. God, she couldn’t stand the look on his face, like he could open her up and simply read her like a book. It reminded her of her father’s withering stare, ripping apart her family as vicious as he could, turning them all against each other.

Good thing, the wedding had happened when it did or they might have reached a point where they could never go back. And this past year had been one of the best of her life. She’d bonded over her brothers’ stupidity with Allison and got on almost seven dates with Gloria. One time she’d burst into tears when Five came over to her house with coffee.

And her powers had become almost manageable.

She was doing great!

Until of course, she got gassed by the Commission and imprisoned. Gloria was probably worried sick, Grace probably was too. So many people were probably thinking about them and worrying. She couldn't stand the thought of people scouring the earth for her and her family, just like she did for Five. 

She felt gross, she probably hadn't had a shower in weeks. And the stench of Leonard was just everywhere. Vanya felt like drenching herself in water and soap just to get his smell away from her.

She glowered at the mushed peas all of the floor, like that would solve all her problems.

* * *

Ben paced back and forth in front of Klaus, who was crouched on the floor, hands pressed against his ears. Ben kept giving Klaus glances of concern, which were ignored but it still didn’t make him feel better. His siblings could all be badly injured or hurt, including Klaus. Ben had tried to ask Klaus if he was hurt about an hour ago and Klaus hadn’t been able to respond, to overwhelmed by the mass amount of ghosts around them.

Ben was worried, really really worried. If another one of his siblings died during this, he thought he might just burst into tears.

He wanted to leave, he wanted to go so badly, to just check on the others and make sure. But Klaus needed him, so Ben stayed.

Ben stayed until another person entered the room, shoving some peas at Klaus before heading off to who knows where. He turned his head to meet Klaus’ eyes, that were pleading with him. Ben blinked.

_ Go,  _ mouthed Klaus,  _ Follow them.  _ So Ben does, stalking the guy out of the room. The walls of the hall outside were pristine and white, so unlike the dirty mausoleum he had just come from. Ben glanced backward just in time to see Klaus’ tear-streaked face fall into darkness again.

Goddamnit..

The man walked with purpose towards a small elevator in the corner of the hall and Ben followed invisibly besides him. As the two of them sat in the elevator together, another person finally joined them.

The two people looked at each other, clearly exchanging a glance before one of them spoke, “She’s pissed again ain’t she?”

“Yea,” scoffed Ben’s guy, “She’s mad cause Number Five basically called her a bitch to her face.”

Ben’s heart soared at the mention of his littlest brother calling people bitches. It meant that Five was still Five and not as broken as poor Klaus. Ben swallowed, he needed to get back to Klaus as soon as possible. 

“And the violin girl told Leonard to fuck off,” said the other guy mildly. 

“Eh, he deserves it. He’s annoying,” Ben’s guy sighed, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. There’s a small plate of peas in his hands.

“You going to the knife dude next?”

“Yea, but he’s just as bad as Number Five. I have to hand feed those two, it sucks.”

“I’d imagine.”

Ben grinned. Looks like the guy was heading to Diego, and if anyone would be crazy enough to fight their way out of an entire building, it would be him. They needed a plan and Diego probably had one, even if it was half-assed and probably crazy. 

Looks like things were looking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: the plan!

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh... what do I put here?


End file.
